Rhapsodies of Dark Spyro
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A "Song-Fic" concerning Spyro in his Dark forms. His arrogance, self-righteousness, and power will be revealed.


**Rhapsodies of Dark Spyro**

I am Matthais123. This is a "Song – Fic" centering on the two times when Spyro transformed into Dark Spyro. The exchange between Spyro and Ape King Gaul and Cynder and Sparx is a parody of "I Am All of Me" by Crush 40, theme song of "Shadow the Hedgehog". The exchange between Spyro and Cynder after Ignitus' death is a parody of the song "In the End" by Linkin Park. Enjoy!

* * *

Spyro cried out in pain as the dark energy from the Dark Lunar alignment entered his body. A dull, dark glow surrounded his body. His eyes became white balls of light.

"So much power..." he gasped.

Dark Spyro flew up and zoomed toward Ape King Gaul. Gaul gasped when he saw the dark dragon and backed away.

Dark Spyro smirked and said, "I see, I hear the evil! It's like the old writings on the wall! I see their clueless faces! One by one they shall fall! Black-hearted evil, brave-hearted hero! I am... all I am!" He laughed and said, "Here we go, Gaul! Here we go!"

Gaul cried out in fear and held his hands up in surrender. "I give up! I give up! Mercy!" he shouted.

Dark Spyro shook his head and blasted the Ape King with dark energy. As he slowly began to turn to stone, Dark Spyro said mockingly, "Go ahead and try to see through me! Do it if you dare One step forward, two steps back, I'm still here. Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery! Step inside and hold on for dear life! I could capture you or set you free, but I think I'll do neither, because I am _all_, I am all of me!"

Dark Spyro then zoomed up and collided with the fossilized Gaul. As he smashed the ape to pieces, the dark dragon shouted, "I am... I am, I'm all of me! I am... I am, I'm all of me! I am... I am, I'm all of me! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Sparx gasped and pointed when Dark Spyro was upon them. Cynder's eyes widened and she backed away in horror.

"Spyro?" she gasped.

Dark Spyro smirked and said, "I see and feel the evil. My hands will crush them all! Hahahahahaha!"

"Spyro! Don't let the darkness consume you! Break free! Break free!" Cynder shouted with tears in her eyes.

Dark Spyro narrowed his eyes at Cynder and said, "You think you have the answer? Well, I'll just laugh as I watch you fall! Don't you see? I'm a black-hearted evil! I'm a brave-hearted hero! I am... all I am!"

Cynder stared deeply into Dark Spyro's glowing white eyes. Dark Spyro stared back into her eyes and said, "You can't see through me! Go on! Try it! If you dare! One step forward two steps back, I'm still here! Go on! Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT! You can't see _all_ of me! Just try to walk into my mystery! Step inside and hold on for dear life!"

Cynder blinked back more tears and said, "Spyro, don't you remember me? I _know I_ can set you free!"

Dark Spyro laughed hollowly and replied, "Don't you understand, Cynder? I am everyone, every will, everywhere, everything, anyhow, any way, any will, anything, and any day! I _am_! I _am_! I am, I am all of me-."

_SMACK!_

Cynder knocked Spyro out of the Dark Lunar alignment with all her might. After Spyro reverted to his original form, he slowly lifted his head and looked Cynder in the eye.

"Spyro..." Cynder said softly, overjoyed at having him back to normal.

Spyro blinked and said, "I – I'm sorry. I was just filled with darkness. I – I'm sorry..."

* * *

Spyro looked back into the fire with extreme sorrow in his heart.

"Ignitus!" he shouted, refusing to accept that his mentor and "father" was gone from him.

Cynder looked at Spyro. She felt sympathy for him. She felt the need to say something.

"Spyro," she said, "J- j- just let him go..."

Spyro turned to Cynder, then looked back into the fire. "It starts with..." he said, and there was a flash. Cynder gasped when she realized Dark Spyro was upon her.

"...One thing!" Dark Spyro finished, "And I don't know why! It didn't even matter how hard we tried! Keep that in mind, Cynder! Listen as I explain all I know! Time was such a valuable thing! Especially the time I had with Ignitus! It flew by as the pendulum swung! It counted down to the end of the day, the clock ticked life away! It's so unreal! I didn't look out below, and the time went right out the window! I could have tried to hold on, but I didn't even know! I wasted it all just to watch – him – go!"

Dark Spyro looked down at his dark body and said, " I kept everything inside, and even though I tried to hold the darkness in, it all fell apart. What it all means to me will eventually all become just a memory of a time when I tried so hard, and got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter! Why should I deny all of this power! I just had to fall and lose it all to let this side of me go! And in the end, It doesn't even matter!"  
Dark Spyro looked at Cynder and chuckled, "You know, back when you had let _your _darkness out, in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far! But things aren't the way they were before. We wouldn't even recognize each other anymore! Not that you _really _knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end! You still keep all of that darkness inside, and even when you try, it's all gonna fall apart! What it means to you will eventually become a memory of a time when you tried so hard, and got so far! But in the end, it won't even matter! When you fall, and loose it all, in the end, it won't even matter!"

After this outburst, Dark Spyro breathed in and out deeply. He then turned to look into the fire and said softly, "Ignitus, I've put my trust in you... pushed as far as I can go... For all this...there's only one thing you should know..." Dark Spyro then roared out, "I've put my trust in you! Pushed as far as I can go! For all this! There's only one thing you should know, Ignitus! I'VE TRIED SO HARD, BUT IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!"

Dark Spyro was about to charge back into the fire, but Cynder called out, "Spyro, no! Stop!"

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME!"

"That's right, only _you_ can stop yourself. _Please_."

Dark Spyro's hard gaze softened as he saw the pleading look in her eyes. He fell to the ground, and he reverted to his original form.

"I feel...so alone..." Spyro said.

Cynder walked over to him and put her head on his shoulder, their cheeks touching.

"No, you're not alone."

**FIN**


End file.
